User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 5 - Crimson Resolve (Deadly Life)
Previous: Chapter 5 - Crimson Resolve (Daily Life) Next: Chapter 5 - Crimson Resolve (Class Trial) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, the seven surviving students were overcoming their friend Xandra's death, just as items began mysteriously disappearing. An anonymous thief was stealing items that belonged to the other Ultimate students, but when Cooper seemed to finally suspect Ninjoy for being the thief, he was attacked and fell down into the Abyss, where he stayed for two full days. He was rescued by Akari, and the two searched the school for the missing items. However, Akari fell into trouble, and was frozen to death in the chilling teacher's lounge on the fifth floor. Who could have killed Akari, and will Cooper build up the courage to examine his partner's death? Let's see. Day #14: Body Discovery Cooper: A-Akari... She was on the ground, facing the side, but she was looking up. Almost as if she was looking at me. But there were no signs of life in her... ''AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Wylan B: H-Hey, keep it together man... keep it together... Cooper: ''H-How do I react to something like this?! Akari... she's dead... Clover: Why did this happen? Everything about this situation is just... it's just too st-strange...! Wylan B: Wait, guys... Clover: What is it, Wylan B? Wylan B: A-Akari may still be okay! The b-body discovery announcement... it hasn't-! Ding dong, ding dong... Wylan B: Are... you... S-SERIOUS?! Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin! Cooper: There's no doubt... Akari's really gone. Clover: I'm r-really s-s-sorry, Cooper... I know you two were c-close... Wylan B: Okay, even with this j-jacket, this temperature is t-too much for me! Wh-Where's the th-thermostat?! Cooper: There's one in the boiler room! Clover: C'mon, let's- Cooper: No... stay here with Akari. Wylan B: And f-freeze our butts to death? I don't think so! Cooper: We c-can't risk anyone trying to tamper with the crime scene... you two can guard it. Wylan B: But why can't I come too? Cooper: What if Clover's the culprit? She'd have all the time in the world to mess with the crime scene. You two... you're both s-suspects, but for now... watch each other and ESPECIALLY... watch Akari's body. Clover: ...O-Okay, got it. Cooper: Thanks. I power-walked to the boiler room while hugging myself to keep warm. I was overwhelmed by a rush of heat when I opened the boiler room door. The temperature in that room must have been decreased because of the vent connecting to the teacher's lounge, but it was still extremely hot in there... at least in comparison to the teacher's lounge. I found where the thermostat was, but... ''What? ''Something was blocking it... it was a small blue plastic basket. Black stretchy ropes were tied around it to keep the basket in place, and the ropes were also tied to the pipes around the boiler room. I ran up to the basket and tried pulling it off, but it was no use. My hand was too large to try to poke my finger through the basket's holes and press the thermostat's buttons. Then I tried to untie the ropes, but they were tied extremely tight. My hands were starting to hurt from the friction... and they appeared to be bungee cords, not ropes. I gave up after trying to stomp on the bungee cords (which also didn't work). I ran back to the teacher's lounge and met up with Clover and Wylan B. Wylan B: Did you fix it? Cooper: No... there's something that's been set up to block the thermostat. I can't get to it! Clover: Great... this is JUST what I n-need right now... Cooper: The elevator made a "ding" noise, and the remaining three students arrived. Ninjoy: What's going on? Who died?! Cooper: Sadly, I pointed to the teacher's lounge. Ninjoy: O-Oh... my goodness... Gremmie: It's freezing up here... what gives? Allan: Akari? Is that A-Akari?! Cooper: O-Oh! That's right, they were... dating... Allan: ...W-Well? That's her, on the ground, isn't it?! Wylan B: A-Allan...! Allan: ... Cooper: His gaze was furious, and he looked like he was holding back tears. Allan: I... I need to... I need to collect myself... Cooper: Wait, Allan! Allan: And he stormed into the elevator and left. Ninjoy: (walks up to Akari) She was such a good person... it's a tragedy to see someone like her end up like this. Gremmie: *sigh* I'll be honest, I'm pretty sad too. Clover: Wh-What are you saying, you liar? You're obviously the killer, Gremmie! Gremmie: No proof, no foundation, missy! Clover: P-Proof? Ha! I have plenty of proof. Gremmie: Oh yeah? How much? Clover: N-Not much... just one thing. You said you were going to commit murder, right? Gremmie: I threatened to kill, and... that's pretty much it. That's your only proof? Clover: Y-You pushed Cooper down the Abyss! That just shows how much you were willing to hurt somebody! Gremmie: I only did it because he betrayed me! Ninjoy: Shut it! All of you! Cooper: All faces turned towards Ninjoy. Ninjoy: Save the accusations for the class trial. There are more important things on our list at the moment. Monokuma: (appears) Couldn't have said it better myself! Wylan B: It's about time you showed up. Why'd you wait so long? Monokuma: It's not like me to interrupt such a good argument. Wylan B: You'll get arguments in the class trial! Why do you have to listen to- you know what? I've just gotten to the point of not caring about this Creameo anymore. Cooper: Me too. Clover: Me three. Monokuma: Anyway, before I hand out the Monokuma File... I just wanna ask you all something. Give me your instinct; who is the culprit who killed Akari? Cooper: ...And why do you care? Monokuma: I've never done something like this before. Let's see... how about this. Whoever gets their guess correct will receive a prize at the end of the class trial! If they survive, that is! Ninjoy: That's... pretty pointless. Monokuma: And since he's my personal favorite surviving student as of right now, Gremmie gets to go first! Gremmie: Oh joy. Monokuma: What's your gut feeling? Gremmie: Who do I think k-killed Akari...? Clover: Ha! He stuttered! He's nervous! Gremmie: I w-wouldn't have stuttered if it wasn't so c-cold... anyway, my guess is Clover. Clover: A-Ah! Well I think you killed her! Gremmie: You think, do you? You also thought that you could rely on Deano to kill you. Remember that? Clover: This is NOT the right time to bring him up, and you know it! (begins to tear up) Wylan B: Clover, here, take my coat. (gives her his coat) Anyway, I second Clover's choice. Gremmie's the killer. Monokuma: Interesting! That's one vote for Clover, and two votes for Gremmie! That just leaves Cooper and Ninjoy... and Allan, if he'll ever stop being a chicken. Cooper, let's hear it! Cooper: M-Me? Well... Nobody has an alibi... I didn't even see anyone other than Akari after my nap... ''I'm not choosing anyone right now. Monokuma: C'mon, give me your gut feeling! Everybody's doing it! Cooper: My gut feeling is that this is stupid, and that we'll figure out the truth eventually! Ninjoy: Okay, I'll play along. If it'll help everyone else open their eyes. Gremmie: Huh? Meaning what, exactly? Ninjoy: (walks up to the door, turns the knob) I thought so... Wylan B: You thought what, exactly? Ninjoy: I thought I saw something strange about this latch bolt. Clover: Latch bolt? Ninjoy: You know, this thing. (points to it) That thing that holds a door in place after you close it. Clover: Oh... I n-never knew what that was called. Ninjoy: I thought I saw something on here, almost like a sort of adhesive... Gremmie: So... glue, then? Ninjoy: It looks like it. The doorknob's turning a bit slower... it must be because there's glue on the latch bolt. Monokuma: Hello?! We're here to hear your suspect! Ninjoy: Fine, I'll cut to the chase. As much as I don't want to say this... I believe that this case is a suicide. Wylan B: A-A what now...? Cooper: She said a "suicide"... meaning that Akari killed herself... for what reason? She didn't have one! Ninjoy: I don't know if she had a motive or not... that's only my hunch, though. It may change later. Cooper: Good... I won't believe that she killed herself. If anything, I'd much rather have Gremmie kill her than have her take her own life... Gremmie: Standing right here, Cooper. Monokuma: Okay! So it looks like the popular vote is Gremm- Cooper: I didn't say that I voted for Gremmie. I said I'd rather have him be the culprit than for this case to be a suicide. Monokuma: Oh. Well, you must be fun at parties with that mood-killer attitude. Okay, since I feel like it now, I'll send you all the Monokuma File. Cooper: ''I received it on my e-Hand Plus. I didn't want to open it just yet... I'm still adjusting to this situation... Monokuma: Well, happy investigating, everyone! And may the odds be ever in your favor! (disappears) Clover: Ugh... just when I thought his voice couldn't get any more ear-grating. Wylan B: Wait, didn't he already use that reference? Ninjoy: Just ignore it! It's time to investigate Akari's murder. Gremmie: I'm not gonna lie. I'm actually getting tingles now. Think about it, guys! Our fifth class trial! One more after this, and the killing game is over. I can't wait! Cooper: Gremmie... just stop talking. Gremmie: What? Just because I'm the mastermind and I'm all evil and crap, now I can't express my feelings? This is a whole new level of discrimination... Cooper: I tried to ignore him. I really tried to ignore him. But what I was trying to ignore more was the haunting fact that Akari's dead. My finger hovered anxiously above the Monokuma File on my e-Hand Plus. Am I really about to investigate another one of my friends' deaths? Scooter and I had a similar relationship. She tried to help me be the best person I can be; myself. Akari... unlike Scooter, she cracked under the pressure of despair. We built each other up, but... now somebody broke her down again. Like Humpty Dumpty... impossible to build back up. But I can't act like this now! I faced and investigated the murders of Scooter, Elle, Timm, Tohru, and Chuck! Why should this one be any different? I still have the same goal... to avenge the departed and bring their killers to justice. Akari... this is for you. Day #14: Investigation INVESTIGATION START Cooper: Gremmie and Clover went to the boiler room to investigate, while Ninjoy and Wylan B began to investigate the crime scene and the body. I stayed here with those two. Am I actually doing this...? Ninjoy: Please, clear your mind. You can do this. Wylan B: Yeah! We'll catch her killer. Cooper: I sure hope so... Finally finding my courage, I opened the fifth... or sixth, rather, the sixth Monokuma File. : The victim was Akari. Estimated time of death is around 7:00 p.m. The body was discovered in the teacher's lounge. The victim suffered cold temperatures before dying from hypothermia. Furthermore, there are cuts on the victim's hands in a crisscross pattern. There are no traces of drugs or poison. Cooper: I held my arms instantly after finishing the Monokuma File. Yes, because it was cold, but mostly because reading Akari's autopsy report gave me chills. Ninjoy: I guess I overlooked that Akari was cut on her hands... so cruel; in a crisscross pattern, no less! This culprit must have hated Akari. "Monokuma File #5" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Wylan B: Hey, you two. I found something strange. Cooper: What? Wylan B was knelt down by Akari's body, holding her arm to show us her hand. It was purple... Ninjoy: Her hand's purple... Wylan B: I know, but... I'm talking about the cuts. Cooper: Yeah. We know she has cuts on her hand. What about them? Wylan B: No, it's not that! It's about the size of the cuts! Ninjoy: The size? Wylan B: Yeah. Look here... on the right side of her hand, the cuts are thin in the crisscross. On the left side, they get thicker. Cooper: The cuts are two different sizes? What does this mean? Ninjoy: ...There were two different weapons used to cut her. Cooper: Why would someone use two different weapons for the same purpose? Ninjoy: There's no way of knowing. Wylan B: But I can't believe I found that! I thought I was just plain stupid, but I just found the clue that could probably solve this entire case! Cooper: I'm p-proud of you, Wylan B. Nice g-going... Wylan B: A-Aw, why'd you have to start shivering? I was j-just starting to forget ab-b-bout it... "Wylan B's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Ninjoy: So now that we know that Akari was cut with two different weapons, we need to find them. And hopefully we can figure out why they were both used... Wylan B: Well, there's one of them. Cooper: Wylan B pointed to the other side of Akari's body, where a bloody screwdriver lay. ''She was cut with a screwdriver? Wylan B: Yeah... Clover and I noticed it when we were waiting for you. Cooper: I guess that means that the screwdriver made the thicker cuts. Ninjoy: How do we know that for sure? Cooper: I don't really know... I mean, I'd expect a knife to be the other weapon. It just seems like the more... popular approach? I don't know how to word that... Ninjoy: But still, we don't know how thick a cut from a screwdriver would be. Wylan B: We could test it. Cooper: Wh-Whoa?! T-Test it on what? Wylan B: I hate to say this, but we'd have to test it on Akari. Ninjoy: Wylan B... that'd be tampering with the crime scene. Technically, that makes you an accomplice, if you're not the real killer. Wylan B: Wha-?! I'm not the killer! And I'm not an accomplice! This is for the investigation, remember that. Cooper: But... Akari... you can't just cut her, even when she's dead! Wylan B: Do we want to find the killer? Cooper: ... Ninjoy: ...Alright. But I will make sure you only cut her once. And we will let the others know. Do you accept to these terms? Wylan B: Sure. Ninjoy: Cooper... turn around. Cooper: Y-Yeah... ''As I turned around, I had a feeling in my stomach that gradually turned into nausea. I held my breath as I heard a gushing, crackling sound behind me, and the temperature seemed to drop drastically. Ninjoy: We're... finished... Cooper: I turned around, and sure enough, a small cut had appeared on Akari's arm. Wylan B seemed shaken, and Ninjoy was completely in shock. Ninjoy: I should be used to seeing blood, but now... ugh... Cooper: H-How's the cut? Same size as the thick cuts? Wylan B: Let's see here... jeez, I'm so cold. Clover must be burning up in the boiler room with my coat and now here I am... Ninjoy: Focus, please... Wylan B: Sorry, sorry... uhhhh... yep. The thick cuts and the one I just made match. Cooper: Okay, I'll make a mental note of that. "Bloody Screwdriver" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: So now we have to find the other weapon. Ninjoy: Hm... I'm not seeing anything else. Wylan B: Wait, what's that? Cooper: It's a lighter. What was this doing here? Ninjoy: It's still extremely cold in here. We should turn the lighter on and warm the place up a little bit. Cooper: G-Gladly... I picked up the lighter and flipped open the cap. The flame appeared and I held it in front of our faces. Wylan B: Oh man... that feels so nice! Ninjoy: Yes it does... C-Cooper, back it up some, you almost burned my mask. Cooper: O-Oh, I didn't mean to... "Lighter" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: I looked to the window on the left of the room across from the vent. ''What's that on the window? Ninjoy: It looks like purple paint. Cooper: Purple paint? It looks familiar. Wait one minute, let me check something. ''I ran out of the room, and went to the other side of the window. The purple paint matched perfectly with the wallpaper for the fifth floor. I looked through a smear in the paint on the window and waved to Wylan B and Ninjoy. Wylan B waved back. Ninjoy just stood there... ''That's the same color as the wallpaper out here! Wylan B: Ninjoy, did you smear the paint? Ninjoy: No, this smear was already there. Akari must have smudged it with her hand. Cooper: ''I looked past the two to see Akari's body on the floor, paying close attention to her palms. Only one was purple. Wylan B: Wait! We don't know that Akari smudged the window. Ninjoy: And why not? Wylan B: What if the killer smudged the window with Akari's hand? Cooper: Uh... Ninjoy: ...No. Wylan B: Right, right... that was a stupid guess. My fault. Cooper: I touched the window with my index finger, expecting it to be purple. But when I lifted my hand from the cold, cold glass, it was clean. ''It looks like only the inside of the window is painted. Interesting... '"Purple Paint" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' '"Smear on the Window" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: ''I rejoined them in the teacher's lounge. One more thing caught my eye before entering, though. ''Hey, Ninjoy, can you come here for a minute? Ninjoy: What is it? Cooper: You mentioned something about glue earlier... on the match box? Is that what you said? Ninjoy: Oh, you mean the latch bolt? Wylan B: The "match box"? Are you serious...? Cooper: ''I half meant it as a joke, but in all honesty, I forgot what that thing was called. Wylan B: So who could have put glue on the lock? Cooper: It's gotta be the killer, obviously... Ninjoy: Hold on. Don't jump to conclusions. Akari could have put glue on the lock just as much as the alleged killer could have. Wylan B: The alleged killer, huh? You're still saying Akari committed suicide? Ninjoy: ...I'm simply being thorough with my suspicions. Does anybody see a glue bottle around? Cooper: Wylan B and I searched around the room for a glue bottle. After a minute or so, Wylan B spoke up. Wylan B: (stands up from behind the counter) I've got something! (holds up small yellow bottle) Ninjoy: Excellent. Wylan B: Gorilla Glue... for the toughest jobs on planet Earth. Probably including holding a door shut. Cooper: That's a pretty strong brand of glue... but could Gorilla Glue really hold a door shut? Ninjoy: The teacher's lounge is f-freezing cold... I think the glue would have been affected by the temperature and hardened. Wylan B: So the door would stay more secure, right? Ninjoy: Exactly. Although I'm not exactly sure what this means, but I can say that somebody wanted this door shut for good. "Gorilla Glue" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: It looks like that's all the evidence in the teacher's lounge. Now I should look in the boiler room and see what all that mess with the thermostat was about. Gremmie and Clover were using a kitchen knife to try to cut the bungee cords. How'd you guys take the basket off of the thermostat? Gremmie: I found some knives in the storage room. We still haven't finished cutting the bungee cords, yet. Clover: They're extremely tough... it took me about five minutes just to cut through one. Cooper: Did you happen to grab a third knife? Gremmie: No. Get it yourself. Cooper: I scoffed and went to get my own knife. When I returned, only three more bungee cords remained. It took us a good couple minutes to complete the task. I removed the basket, threw it to the side, and got to the thermostat. The temperature in the teacher's lounge was... Clover: N-Negative thirty degrees...! Gremmie: Hmph. Talk about overkill. Cooper: I'm changing the temperature to 70 in there. Clover: Now that I think about it, I had better return this coat to Wylan B. He's gotta be frozen to the core by now...! Cooper: She slipped his coat off, and dashed out of the boiler room. Gremmie: So somebody changed the temperature, blocked it off with that basket, and waited for somebody to walk inside that room, it looks like. Cooper: Ngh... as much as I want to agree with him, I feel like it'd be best not to associate with him. "Thermostat" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: So, these bungee cords... I recognize them from somewhere... Gremmie: Is that so? Cooper: Ah, jeez... I can't remember! Gremmie: Think, man! Try to think about the places it could have been. Cooper: S-Sorry, I can't right now... Gremmie: You don't seem to remember any extremely durable bungee cords? Anywhere in the school? Cooper: No, I can't... this is going to bug me all day. Clover: (returns) Well, hopefully you'll be reminded of it in time. That is, before this stupid trial... Cooper: Yeah, I hope I'll remember. "Bungee Cords" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: So, what about this shopping basket? I picked it up and swung it by the handle. It was small, and blue... it doesn't seem to ring a bell... ''Where did it come from? Gremmie: Let's see... if memory serves, then it came from Twizzy's, on the third floor. Clover: Oh. Which person likes to shop the most? They're our killer. Cooper: Clover, I think that's gotta be you. Clover: I-I take that back! '"Shopping Basket" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Gremmie: You may not be wrong about the the killer being someone who likes to shop. You're a little bit off, though. We should be saying that the killer is the person with ''time ''to shop. Clover: Okay, that makes more sense. So... who would that be? Cooper: ...I don't think any of us have alibis... Clover: Wait, that's not true! I have an alibi. Gremmie: And who can prove that? Clover: Wylan B can. We came up here together, in fact! Cooper: What were you two doing? Clover: Well, I told Wylan B about something, and we... well, I had better explain it from the beginning. Gremmie: Go ahead. I'm listening. Clover: I entered the dining hall, and I saw something weird. It was a message written in marker on the wall! Cooper: What did it say? Did you take a picture of it? Clover: I did, but it's really blurry. I was in a bit of a rush to leave after I saw it... I thought somebody was in danger, so I had to find anybody to help me. Gremmie: Let's see it then, Clover. Clover: Ah-! (Gremmie swipes away her e-Handbook) Gremmie: I can't make out the words, but... Cooper: But what? Gremmie: It looks incomplete. Clover: That's right! The message was talking about stuff like, "I'm sorry but I have to do this, and I love you all" or something like that, but it just ended on a weird note. Like someone never finished it. Cooper: That's just odd... why would someone stop writing a message in the middle of it? Clover: So then I left to find someone. Wylan B was the first person I found. I told him that I was afraid that someone was in trouble. We went to the fifth floor first, and that's... where we discovered the body. Gremmie: Hold on. Why the fifth floor first? Clover: It was by complete chance, I swear! There wasn't any real reason for us to pick that floor in particular. We just started from the top and we were going to make our way down. Gremmie: I see... '"Clover's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: ''After I tried to make sense of Clover's story, the vent on the other side of the boiler room caught my eye. ''The vent cover came off... Gremmie: Someone took it off during the murder then, eh? That'd explain an easy way to travel between the two rooms. Cooper: Wait... is that even possible? I don't think the vent cover was off in the teacher's lounge. Only this side. Clover: Let me see. Cooper: ''Clover hopped onto the wooden crate below the vent, then used all her strength to pull herself into the vent. Clover: Yeah, the vent cover's still on over there! Gremmie: So only one vent cover was taken off... I fail to see the reason behind that. Cooper: Y-Yeah, me too... I don't understand anything about this case right now... it's all too confusing. "Vent" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Clover: Hey, pull me out! Cooper: I grabbed Clover's legs and pulled her out of the vent. She fell onto the edge of the crate and onto the floor... ''O-Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to-! Clover: Toughen up, would you? I'm fine... Gremmie: That was quite a fall, though. Even I have to admit. Clover: G-Get out of here, freak... Cooper: ''Despite her telling Gremmie to leave, she left the boiler room herself. My e-Hand Plus vibrated; it was a text from Allan. ALLAN: Come to ur lounge. COOPER: What happened? ALLAN: U got robbed. COOPER: ??? I'm coming. Cooper: Look at this, Gremmie... Gremmie: You got robbed... meaning that the thief stole from you? Cooper: I just have to find out... did you know anything about this? Gremmie: Of course not. I would've told you if I did. Cooper: Okay... just keep investigating for me, got it? Gremmie: Sure, sure... Cooper: I left the boiler room to go to my lounge. I looked back, and Gremmie just slid down on the wall to play games on his e-Handbook. ''Lazy jerk... ... Cooper: ''I arrived at the first floor. Allan was standing outside of my lounge. Allan: Yep, you were robbed. Check it out. Cooper: Something got stolen? (runs to lounge) Allan: That's what I said, did I not? Cooper: I... couldn't tell if you meant it figuratively... Allan: Anyway, there it is. Cooper: Allan pointed at where my bungee cord chair was. The bungee cords were cut out of it and the frame was all that was left of it. Allan: That's a pretty strange theft... who would need bungee cords? Tch... "Lounge Chair" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: Allan, you haven't seen the state of the boiler room, have you? Allan: No, just the teacher's lounge... I'm not going up there again, got it? Seeing Akari like that hurts too much... I'll just catch up on evidence in the trial. Cooper: Thankfully, the evidence app lets you take pictures. I have a picture of what the boiler room looks like. (shows Allan picture) Allan: ...So that's what the thief did with your bungee cords. Cooper: Wait... are you saying that the thief is the killer? Allan: They may as well be. Think about it. Those thefts stirred up some suspicion out of our group. We were confused, and scared even, that one of our items may be stolen next. Then when we were at the height of our annoyance, Akari... she gets... Cooper: ... Allan: Everything was leading up to this point. Don't you see? Cooper: I get it... that makes sense. Allan: It's only conjecture. Don't take this as truth. Cooper: No, I'm not. But it's important to keep in mind that the thefts relate to the murder now. My bungee cords are proof of that. So let's keep the other stolen items in mind. Allan: The practice pad, the keyboard, and the trophy. Cooper: Right. I don't think they played a part in this murder, but they're definitely important. "Missing Items" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: Hey... while I'm down here, there's something I've been meaning to check out. Allan: What is it? Cooper: Clover told me about something in the dining hall. You should come see it, too. Allan: Wait, what are you talking about? Cooper: I grabbed his wrist and walked him to the dining hall. Sure enough I saw red writing on the wall. ''That's it! That message! Allan: What... does it say? Cooper: (runs up to it) "I'm very sorry that I have to do this, but it's for the best. I love you all, and I hope you'll miss me." Allan: ...! Cooper: What? Is something the matter? Allan: That sounds like... Akari wrote that. Cooper: ..."I'm very sorry that I have to do this," ... "I hope you'll miss me," ...it's gotta be talking about death. Akari didn't write this... did she? Allan: She wouldn't do that... she wouldn't kill herself! I know her! Cooper: I know her, too! Allan: Yeah? So you'll agree with me that she didn't commit suicide! Cooper: I'm saying that you should come up with a solution by yourself if you actually bothered to investigate! Allan: Ch...! Cooper: ''Allan was cracking his knuckles at me, like he was ready to punch me. Allan: Take it back. Cooper: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that-! Allan: Not good enough. (walks towards Cooper) Cooper: Wait, wait, WAIT! Stop walking, please! Allan: Hm. (stops) Cooper: It's only because I care about Akari so deeply! That's why I said that to you! You, refusing to investigate, could be the difference between life and death! Allan: ... Cooper: So please. I know you're mourning for Akari, but if you say that you really knew her, then you'd know that she wouldn't want you to ignore this situation. Allan: ... Cooper: I guess what I'm trying to say is... every amount of effort given counts. If you're not giving any effort at all... then we may as well let the killer go free. Allan: ... Cooper: Please... Allan: Fine. You see this? On the message? It's smudged. Cooper: Where the name is supposed to be, you mean? Allan: Yeah. Look closer. Cooper: I squinted my eyes, and I could see small traces of red marker on the wall. ''I can't believe I didn't see that... Allan: Is that enough effort, Cooper? Cooper: *sigh* That's perfect. If it hadn't been for you, I would've completely missed that. Thanks. '"Smeared Dying Message" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Allan: ... Cooper: Are you doing okay? Allan: Are you? Cooper: N-No, I'm not... Allan: Well then, take a lucky guess how I'm feeling. Cooper: ... Allan: ... Cooper: I'm really sorry... Allan: Me too... Akari really was a great gal. (sniffs) Cooper: Hey, Allan? Allan: What? Cooper: Let's find the killer together, okay? Allan: Uh... Cooper: ''I held out my hand for a handshake, but Allan just turned up his nose. Allan: Handshakes aren't really my thing. Cooper: One time. C'mon? Allan: *sigh* Cooper: Allan turned toward me to grab my hand. I felt relieved until he raised my hand a little bit, opened my fingers, and gave me a half-baked high five. Allan: Be happy I gave you at least a high five. Cooper: Sure... Day #14: Trial Arrival Ding dong, bing bong... Monokuma: Okay, everyone! It's about time for the heart-pounding excitement that awaits you all... the class trial! I would like the remaining six students to meet at the elevator! Allan: Ah, it's that time already, is it? Cooper: Yeah... will you be fine without evidence? Allan: I can catch up, I already told you. Don't worry about me. Right now, our job is finding Akari's killer. Cooper: If that's what he really wants, then he didn't need to refuse to investigate... Allan: I know what you're thinking. It's all over your face. Cooper: Huh? Allan: Why didn't I investigate? It'd help find Akari's killer after all. You wanna know the answer? ...I never want to see Akari again. Cooper: ... Allan: Let's go. Cooper: As we walked to the elevator, one thought entered my mind, and then my heart felt heavy. "He never wants to see Akari again... is that his motive?" No, don't think that... don't focus on just Allan, right now, your focus is on everybody. It could be Gremmie, or Clover, or Wylan B, or Gremmie, or Ninjoy, or Gremmie, or Gremmie. He's got to be the killer this time. Allan: What's on your mind? Cooper: Ah, um... don't worry about it. Just mentally preparing myself. Allan: Mm. Cooper: With a stern nod, Allan turned towards the elevator and pressed the button. Pretty soon, they opened, and the others were inside, waiting for us. Clover: Hey, you two... Wylan B: Allan, how are you feeling? Allan: I'm trying not to. Wylan B: Oh... Gremmie: Well, don't just stand there! We have a trial to get to! Ninjoy: Why are you so eager to get to this trial? Gremmie: I just can't wait to see another blackened get punished, that's all. I wonder what execution Monokuma has planned for them... Clover: Turn the creepiness down a notch or three, will you? Cooper: We stepped inside the elevator and waited for it to descend, and for the water to submerge the glass around us. Ninjoy: I've never really noticed how scary this water section is. Gremmie: Meaning what? Ninjoy: When the elevator passes through the water section, it gets darker. As if it's telling us, "you don't know what's coming up next." Wylan B: That's true... but don't scare me too much. Ninjoy: Let this be a warning to us all. Keep stiff upper lips. Cooper: I looked at Wylan B, who was biting his upper lip. ''Got it. Thanks, Ninjoy. Ninjoy: Yeah. Gremmie: We're drawing near... the elevator's slowing down. Allan: I'm... nervous, to put it lightly. Cooper: What happened to "being known for your determination?" Allan: Look, I'm not Ninjoy! I can't keep a strong face all the time! Besides, what's wrong with a little fear, as long as there's a shred of- wha? Cooper: ''The elevator opened in front of us, and we were in awe at the new design of the courtroom. We couldn't see anything on the walls, but black. The only source of light in the entire room was from the sixteen candles in front of each podium, creating a circle in the podium ring. A cold chill appeared before us, and made us all jump in surprise. Gremmie: Okay, remember when I said that I wanted to see a blackened get punished? Not anymore; I'll be cold! Clover: Th-Think about others for once, will you? Allan: A-Akari... Cooper: Akari's death portrait was staring us in the face. Her face had an X painted over it, but the lines were motorcycle tracks. Next to it was Xandra's death portrait, with an X painted over her face, using the same font as the X she wears on her shirt. Monokuma: Welcome! Watch your step, I've made sure to make it reeeeal dark in here. Allan: Thanks for that. Monokuma: And if you feel a chill... it's the despair of losing your best friend. Or I just lowered the temperature a little bit to remind you all of the "chilling" scene you have previously witnessed. Ninjoy: The puns will stop here. This is serious business. Monokuma: "The puns will stop here?" That's so strange for you to say something like that. It may become a meme one day! Ninjoy: Serious. Business. Monokuma: Okay, okay. (hops in throne) Get in your assigned seats. As quickly as possible, as quickly as possible! Without tripping! Cooper: Somehow, I was able to make it to my spot all while looking at my feet. I looked up, and everyone's face was darker. I could see the candlelight moving on their faces. Monokuma: Incredible. Now, let's get this trial started! Cooper: I took one more look around the ring of podiums. Clover looked scared, Gremmie looked determined, Ninjoy looked serious, Wylan B looked afraid... and Allan looked expressionless. Now I understand what the darkness in the room means... it means, "there is no escape." So we need to do this for her... for Akari, the Ultimate Biker. She understood me from the start. We got to know each other better, and we built each other up. And even when she doubted me, or when I doubted her... we were still close friends. And now she's dead because of one of us. With no motive provided, a student still wound up dead... and Akari, no less. Why did it have to be her? Did she really commit suicide? There's no way of knowing unless we figure it out ourselves. This class trial devoid of hope and billowing with despair... has begun. Danganflipa: Chapter 5 - Crimson Resolve (Class Trial) coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive! Unfortunately, Chapter 6 will have no Free Time Events. Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Category:Blog posts